


Happy birthday Jemmy

by T_Writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom James, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Dom/sub, First Time, Foreplay, Height Differences, M/M, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub James, Top Thomas Jefferson, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: It's James' birthday, so Thomas gives James the gift he's started to want. Thomas and James have a fun time celebrating James' birthday





	Happy birthday Jemmy

**Author's Note:**

> I might delete this later, I don't know. I literally just wrote this because today (March 16th) is Madison's birthday.

Thomas and James had just come back home after having dinner to celebrate James's 21st birthday.

"So how's your birthday been Jemmy?" Thomas spoke with a slight seductive tone, James turned his face burning up "Thomas y-you know what I want" James got quieter the more he spoke. Thomas smirked at James "and what would that be" Thomas held James "Jemmy?" Thomas whispered that name to his lover, James' face got reder "you know what I mean Thomas" James was even quieter than he normally would be. Thomas laughed a bit to himself "Ok I'll give you a special birthday gift" Thomas gave James a kiss on the forehead, James smiled and hugged Thomas. Thomas picked up James bridal style which caused James to give him a small yelp "You ok Jemmy?" James gave a little nodd. Thomas carried the smaller man to their room, once there he gently placed James on the bed. James squirmed a bit once on the bed "Jemmy you know what we're gonna do, right?" James looked up at Thomas, he looked Bea "Yes Thomas" he smiled a bit,Thomas laughed a bit to himself "Thomas" James whined "Yes Jemmy?" James looked away embarrassed, he started to undo his shirt "Thomas don't you me?" Thomas grabbed James, he started to kiss his neck "I want you more than anything" James mewed softy as Thomas kissed him. Thomas pulled away he looked at the smaller man and was pleased by the lust filled look in his eyes "Thomas more" Thomas was as gentle as he could be, he took off the other man's shirt, Thomas started to kiss James' chest, James mewed a bit louder a kiss here, a kiss there and a kiss on his nipple he moaned at the first bit of contact "T-Thomas" mouth on one and his fingers on the other. James loved this but he wanted more than just this "T-Tommy more" you could hear the lust in his voice. Thomas obliged James' request Thomas's free hand went lower James moaned at the contact even through his pants he could feel it clearly. Thomas started to undo James' pants as he moaned in delight Thomas moved his mouth to James' they both loved this, this kisses got deeper and slightly rougher, by now James was completely naked. Thomas grabbed James' cock it slightly shocked him but he loved it but even now he wanted more from Thomas he wanted to feel him properly. James turned her head away and moaned a bit before trying to stop them so he could talk properly "T-Thomas m-more" was all he could get out before the moans started again Thomas moved over to the bedside table, he opened up the drawer and grabbed out a bottle of lube. He poured some lube onto his fingers "Jemmy" he gave him a quick kiss on the lips before starting to finger fuck him as he did so he started to wonder something "Jemmy?" James quieted down his moaning "y-yes T-Thomas?" He was loving this "Have you done this before?" James was even blushing than before "Jemmy?" He got reder by the second "I-I umm" he kept trying to avoid any eye contact "Jemmy it's fine if you did I just want you to tell me" James started to shake his hips, Thomas smiled and he put another finger and started to move James was moaning loudly "Jemmy tell me and I'll give you what you want" James was fully erect. James wouldn't say anything so Thomas needed to add more to this, another finger and a hand around his cock, he started to go faster on both of his hands "James you need to tell me or else I won't let you cum" Thomas grabbed the base of James' cockb"I-I'll tell you Tommy, I did, I did it to while thinking of you, I've wanted his for so long, I'm glad that I could spend any time with you, Thomas I want you please" James told pleasure in all of this. Thomas smiled and let go of James, Thomas hasn't even realized that James had been pushing back into Thomas's fingers. Thomas pulled out his fingers and pushed himself in. When Thomas was inside he came, Thomas was happy to be with James especially like this. It didn't take long for James to be back into it, they went like this for awhile longer, on the end they went for the rounds but that still want enough for Thomas. "James" Thomas put his hand on James's face "James I want you to use your mouth" James looked at Thomas with smile "I'd love to Thomas" James got off the bed and circled round to be on Thomas's side of the bed. Thomas was already sitting on the side of the bed waiting for James, he knelt down and looked up at Thomas "Jemmy you look beautiful" Thomas caressed James's face "Thomas, I might not be that good at this" Thomas have him a gentle smile "Don't worry I know you'll be good at it if you try" James looked down and whispered to himself, not relizeing that Thomas could hear him "b-but what if I don't know what to do" Thomas gave James a small pat on the head, it seemed to comfort him "James you don't have to if you don't want to, my love" James smiled and went to Thomas's crouch "I'll do it Thomas" he spoke with a soft tone. Thomas had already put his pants back on, but James didn't care he undid the zipper on his pants. James took out Thomas's cock, that's when he got an idea, James kept one of his hands low. Thomas took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Since it was his first tone doing this he wasn't very sure what to do, so he started to lick Thomas "Jemmy take it your mouth" he said sweetly, so James obliged Thomas's request, he started by taking in a small bit and going slowly, as he did that he started to finger himself at the same pace as he did with Thomas. Thomas placed a hand of James's head "Jemmy you should take more in" James pulled off his cock for a second "Thomas use your hand, I'll tell you if it's too" Thomas gave a questioning look "Don't worry about me it'll be fine Thomas" Thomas sighed "I'm never gonna win against you am I Jemmy?" James smiled "nope, never, not unless you win" James started to suck Thomas again, and Thomas did use James, he told him how to he was surprisingly good at this but he was enjoying this himself as he kept going with his fingers. Once they were done Thomas held James in his arms "So how was your first time James?" James cuddeled up closer to Thomas "It was wonderful Thomas" Thomas laughed a bit "I'm glad, now let's go to sleep it'll be better if you do, cause I can tell that your tired Jemmy" James gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek "Night Thomas" Thomas gave James a kiss on the lips "Night James, and happy birthday Jemmy"

**Author's Note:**

> ............................................................................................................................................... I feel like this was kinda trash.


End file.
